Reflected in You (REMAKE)
by 137darkpinku
Summary: 'Mereka' kembali. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghadapi 'mereka? Dan apakah rahasia masa lalu Kyuhyun? A KYUMIN FANFICTION. WARN : GS, Mature content. BAB 4 is UP!
1. BAB 1

**_Sebelum membaca FF ini, disarankan untuk membaca FF Bared To You terlebih dahulu, untuk mengetahui cerita sebelumnya. Karena ini merupakan lanjutan dari Bared To You. Terima kasih ^^_**

* * *

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **Reflected in You**

 **.**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , OC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya SYLVIA DAY dengan judul yang sama.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

This Remake FF is dedicated to JOYERs who still stay for KYUMIN !

.

.

JOYER

.

.

* * *

Sementara aku melangkah ke ruang pakaian yang besar, aku melirik ranjang Cho Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena seks dan gemetar memikirkan kenikmatan yang kurasakan tadi.

Rambutku masih basah kas baru selesai mandi, dan handuk yang membungkus tubuhku adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang kukenakan saat itu.

Aku punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk berangkat kekantor, yang sebenarnya agak mepet. Dengan tergesa aku mengenakan pakaian kantorku. Ketika penampilanku sudah lumayan, aku keluar dari kamar.

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun begitu aku melangkah ke koridor. Getaran samar menjalari tubuhku ketika aku menyadari dia sedang marah, suaranya rendah dan tajam. Ia tidak mudah marah… kecuali jika sedang terpancing olehku.

Aku menemukannya diruang kerja. Ia berdiri memunggungi pintu dan ponsel ditelinganya. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap keluar jendela.

Aku bersandar di bingkai pintu dan mengamatinya. Sekilas aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke sekeliling ruang kerjanya. Di dinding terdapat berbagai foto kami dan sebuah foto diriku yang sangat intim yang diambilnya ketika aku sedang tidur. Cho Kyuhyun, yang pada usianya yang baru dua puluh delapan tahun, ia sudah termasuk kedalam dua puluh lima orang terkaya di dunia. Dan ia menyimpan foto-fotoku dimanapun ia bekerja, seolah-olah aku adalah pemandangan menarik, seperti dia bagiku.

Ia berbalik, dan menatapku dengan mata _onyx_ nya. Tentu saja ia tahu aku ada disana, mengamatinya. Ia mungkin sengaja menunggu sejenak sebelum berbalik, memberiku kesempatan untuk mengamatinya, karena ia tahu aku suka mengamtinya.

 _Dark and Dangerous_. Dan sepenuhnya milikku.

Sementara kami bertatapan, kerutan di wajahnya tidak berkurang, ia juga tidak berhenti berbicara dengan orang malang di ujung sana, tapi tatapannya berubah dari kekesalan dingin menjadi panas membara.

"Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu jam delapan," ia mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. "Kemarilah, Sungmin."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, _ace_." Aku melangkah mundur ke koridor, karena aku lemah sejauh menyangkut dirinya.

Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat kopi untuk kami berdua.

Ia menggerutu lirih dan mengikutiku keluar, langkah kakinya yang panjang dengan cepat menyusulku. Aku mendapati diriku didesak ke dinding koridor oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau lari, _angel."_ Bibir Kyuhyun menyambar bibirku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku dan meredakan sengatannya dengan belaian lidahnya. "Aku menangkapmu."

Senyumnya yang mendadak membuat jantungku berhenti berdebar. Ia menyurukkan hidungnya ke hidungku. "Kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku seperti itu lalu pergi begitu saja. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku sedang menelepon."

Mulutku melengkung masam. "Betapa tampannya dirimu. Menyebalkan sekali karena aku sering memikirkannya. Aku harus segera melupakannya.

Kyuhyun menangkup bagian belakang pahaku dan mendesakku merapat ke tubuhnya. "Oh, aku takkan pernah membiarkannya."

"Hm?" Rasa panas menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahku, tubuhku sangat ingin merasakan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak mungkin berkata bahwa kau menginginkan tambahan wanita lain yang tergila-gila padamu dan menempel padamu, bukan?"

"Yang kuinginkan," dengkurnya sambil menangkup rahangku dan membelai bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, "adalah kau terlalu sibuk memikirkanku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain."

"Kyuhyun," desahku terpesona.

Sambil mengerang lirih, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku menyusurkan tanganku ke rambutnya untuk menahannya dan balas menciumnya, lidahku membelai lidahnya.

Pelukannya mengencang ditubuhku. "Tadinya aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan denganmu di _Jeju_ , dalam keadaan telanjang tentunya."

"Hmm, kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak punya waktu akhir pekan ini…

"Sekarang aku harus menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," gerutunya, bibirnya bergerak di bibirku.

"Pekerjaan yang kau tunda supaya kau bisa bersamaku?" Selama ini ia pulang kerja lebih awal untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, dan aku tahu hal itu pasti berpengaruh bagi pekerjaannya.

"Aku mempekerjakan orang lain dengan gaji besar sehingga aku bisa bersamamu."

Ia pintar mengelak, tapi melihat seberkas kekesalan dalam matanya, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Terima kasih. Ayo kita minum kopi sebelum kita kehabisan waktu."

Kyuhyun membelai bibir bawahku dengan lidahnya, lalu melepaskanku. "Aku akan terbang besok malam. Bawalah beberapa pakaian ganti. Kita akan pergi ke Busan."

"Apa?" aku mengerjap memandang punggungnya yang menghilang ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "Pekerjaanmu ada di Busan?"

"Sayangnya begitu."

Oh… whoa…

Karena tidak ingin berdebat, aku pun bergegas ke dapur. Aku pun menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi. Kyuhyun bergabung denganku dengan jaket disampirkan di satu lengan dan memegang ponsel.

"Mungkin ada bagusnya." Aku menghadap Kyuhyun dan mengingatkannya pada masalah teman serumahku. "Aku harus berbicara dengan Donghae akhir pekan ini."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke saku bagian dalam jaket, lalu menyampirkan jaket itu ke salah satu bangku bar yang ada di tengah-tengah dapur. "Kau akan ikut denganku, Sungmin."

Aku mengembuskan nafas dengan cepat. "Untuk apa? Berbaring telanjang, menunggumu selesai bekerja lalu meniduriku?"

Matanya menatap mataku sementara ia menyesap kopinya. "Apakah kita akan berdebat?"

"Apakah kau akan bersikap menyulitkan? Kita pernah membicarakannya. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae setelah kejadian kemarin malam." Ujarku. "Kau akan mengurus pekerjaanmu, sementara aku akan menemani sahabatku, lalu kita akan kembali mengurus satu sama lain."

"Aku baru akan kembali Minggu malam, Ming. Kau juga pasti tidak tahan memikirkan kita akan berpisah," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Aku meniup permukaan kopiku, lalu menyesap cepat. Dia benar.

Tetapi, aku berhasil berkata, "Kita berdua tahu bahwa itu tidak sehat, Kyu."

"Kata siapa? Tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kita."

Oke, kuakui dia benar-lagi.

"Kita harus bekerja." Kataku, tahu bahwa kebuntuan ini hanya akan membuat kami berdua sakit kepala sepanjang hari.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggir meja, menyilangkan pergelangan kakinya, dan dengan keras kepala tetap bertahan disana. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah agar kau ikut denganku."

"Kyuhyun." Aku mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku di lantai. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan hidupku untukmu. Kalau aku berubah menjadi wanita pajangan yang selalu menempel padamu, kau akan cepat bosan. Ya ampun, aku juga akan merasa muak pada diriku sendiri."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap mataku. "Kau terlalu menyulitkan sebagai wanita pajangan."

"Kita berdua saling mengenal dengan baik ternyata."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, menyingkirkan sikapnya yang muram dan sensual, lalu dengan cepat menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau sering diliput akhir-akhir ini, Ming. semua orang tahu kau ada di Seoul. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini. Ajak Donghae ikut bersama kita kalau perlu. Kau boleh berbicara dengannya sementara kau menungguku pulang kerja untuk menidurimu."

"Nah." Walaupun aku mengetahui ia berusaha meredakan ketegangan dengan humor, aku mengetahui penyebab utama dia keberatan meninggalkanku-Kris.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Waktunya pergi, _angel_."

Ia meraih jaketnya, lalu mengisyaratkan padaku untuk berjalan mendahuluinya melintasi ruang duduk, di sana aku meraih dompet dan tas yang berisi sepatu jalanku dan barang-barang keperluan lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah sampai di lantai dasar lift pribadinya dan masuk ke SUV Bentley-nya.

"Hai, Shindong," aku menyapa supir Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lee," sahutnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya setelah Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku dan menutup pintu mobil.

Aku bersandar di kursi kulit dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun, meremasnya. "Apakah kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku dan Donghae ke luar kota selama akhir pekan? Mungkin perjalanan singkat ke _Gangnam_?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Apakah aku ancaman bagi Donghae? Apakah itu sebabnya kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan Busan?"

"Apa? Tidak. Menurutku tidak." Aku berputar di kursi dan menghadapnya. "Kadang-kadang kami harus begadang semalaman sebelum aku bisa membuatnya membuka diri."

"Menurutmu tidak?" ia mengulang jawabanku, mengabaikan kata-kata yang lain.

"Dia mungkin merasa tidak bisa mendekatiku ketika ingin bicara karena aku selalu bersamamu," aku menjelaskan. "Dengar, kau harus menyingkirkan kecemburuanmu tentang Donghae. Aku serius, dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu menyukainya, kau hanya harus mengerti bahwa dia adalah salah satu bagian permanen dalam hidupku."

"Apakah kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya tentang aku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, dia sudah tahu. Aku mencoba berkompromi-"

"Aku tidak pernah berkompromi."

Alisku terangkat. "Dalam bisnis, aku yakin kau tidak berkompromi. Tapi ini adalah hubungan, Kyu. Hubungan membutuhkan penyesuaian-"

Geraman Kyuhyun menyela kata-kataku. "Pesawatku, hotelku, dan kalau kau keluar hotel, kau harus mengajak tim keamanan bersamamu."

Persetujuannya itu membuatku terkejut selama beberapa saat. Cukup lama sampai alisnya terangkat seolah mengatakan _'terima kesepekatan itu atau lupakan saja'._

"Tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu berlebihan?" desakku. "Donghae akan ikut denganku."

"Kau harus memaafkanku kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayakan keselamatanmu padanya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam." Setidaknya ia sudah memberiku pilihan-pilihan yang bisa kuterima.

"Oke," aku setuju. "Hotel apa yang menjadi milikmu?"

"Aku punya beberapa hotel. Kau boleh pilih." Ia memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. "Yesung akan mengirimkan daftarnya kepadamu melalui _e-mail_. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, katakan padanya dan dia yang akan mengurusnya. Kita akan terbang bersama dan pulang bersama."

Aku menyandarkan bahu ke kursi, dan melihat tangannya terkepal di pahanya. Dari bayangan yang terpantul di kaca jendela yang gelap, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat datar, tetapi aku bisa merasakan suasana hatinya yang muram.

"Terima kasih," gumamku.

"Jangan, aku tidak senang dengan ini, Sungmin." Otot dirahangnya berkedut. "Teman serumahmu mengacaukan keadaan dan aku harus menghabiskan akhir pekan tanpa dirimu."

Merasa sedih karena ia tidak senang, aku mendekatinya lalu aku naik ke pangkuannya, duduk mengangkang di sana. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya. "Aku menghargai persetujuanmu, Kyu. Itu sangat berharga bagiku."

Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. "Aku tahu kau akan membuatku gila begitu aku melihatmu."

Aku tersenyum, mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. "Jatuh terjerembab di lantai lobi gedung _Chofire_?"

"Sebelum itu. Di luar."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya. "Di luar? Di mana?"

"Di trotoar." Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggulku, meremas dengan cara yang posesif. "Aku hendak pergi untuk menemui seseorang. Aku nyaris tidak melihatmu. Aku baru masuk ke mobil ketika kau membelok di tikungan."

Aku mengingat mobil yang berhenti di pinggir jalan hari itu. Aku terlalu takjub melihat gedungnya sampai tidak menyadari mobil itu, tetapi aku menyadarinya ketika aku keluar dari gedung itu.

"Kau menerjangku begitu aku melihatmu," kata Kyuhyun serak. "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku langsung menginginkanmu. Amat sangat. Nyaris berlebihan."

Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa pertemuan pertama kami bukan sekadar kebetulan? Kupikir kami bertemu tanpa sengaja. Tetapi Kyuhyun hendak pergi hari itu… yang berarti dia sengaja kembali ke dalam gedung. Untukku.

"Kau berhenti tepat di tepi mobil," lanjut Kyuhyun, "dan kepalamu terdongak. Kau menatap gedung itu dan aku membayangkanmu berlutut, mendongak menatapku dengan cara yang sama."

Erangan pelan dalam suara Kyuhyun membuatku bergerak-gerak gelisah di pangkuannya. "Seperti apa?" bisikku, terpesona melihat bara dalam matanya.

"Dengan gembira. Sedikit takjub… sedikit takut." Sambil menangkup bokongku, ia mendesakku merapat ke tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku mengikutimu masuk. Dan disanalah dirimu, tepat di tempat yang kuinginkan, nyaris berlutut di hadapanku. Saat itu juga, aku memikirkan berbagai fantasi tentang apa yang akan kulakukan padamu begitu aku mendapatkanmu dalam keadaan telanjang."

Aku menelan ludah, mengingat reaksiku yang sama. "Menatapmu untuk pertama kalinya, membuatku berfikir tentang seks."

"Aku melihatnya." Tangannya meluncur di sisi tubuhku. "Dan aku tahu kau juga melihatku. Melihat apa yang kumiliki di dalam diriku. Kau melihat ke dalam diriku."

Rasanya melegakan mengetahui bahwa ia merasakan kekacauan yang sama gara-gara diriku.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tulang belikatku dan menarikku mendekat, sampai kening kami bersentuhan. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatnya sebelum itu, Ming. Kaulah satu-satunya."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau begitu… tenang. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak memengaruhimu."

"Tenang?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku terbakar karenamu. Aku sudah kacau sejak saat itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau membuatku membutuhkanmu," katanya serak. "Sekarang aku tidak tahan memikirkan dua hari tanpa dirimu."

"Aku hanya butuh dua hari, _ace_ , dan aku akan menebusnya dengan baik."

Tatapannya yang hampa menghilang, digantikan tatapan seksual yang panas. "Oh? Berencana menghiburku dengan seks, _angel?"_

"Ya," aku mengaku tanpa malu. "Dalam jumlah banyak. Entah bagaimana, taktik itu sepertinya berhasil untukmu."

"Ya, kau tahu itu dengan sangat baik."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	2. BAB 2

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **Reflected in You**

 **.**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , OC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya SYLVIA DAY dengan judul yang sama.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

JOYER

.

.

* * *

Tepat sebelum aku keluar dari lift di ruang depan kantorku, Kyuhyun berbisik ditelingaku, "Pikirkan aku sepanjang hari."

Aku meremas tangannya diam-diam di dalam lift yang padat, "Pasti."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai paling atas, yang menjadi markas besar Cho Industries.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang ke bilikku. Ketika aku tiba di mejaku, aku memasukkan tas dan dompetku ke laci paling bawah, mengeluarkan ponselku sehingga aku bisa mematikan suaranya. Aku menemukan pesan dari Donghae.

 **Maafkan aku,** _ **baby girl**_ **.**

"Lee Donghae," aku mendesah. "Aku menyayangimu, walaupun kau membuatku marah."

Aku pun membalas pesannya.

 **Luangkan akhir pekan untukku kalau bisa.**

Jeda panjang, dan aku membayangkan dirinya memikirkan permintaanku. Akhirnya ia membalas.

 **Kau pasti merencanakan omelan hebat.**

"Mungkin sedikit," gerutuku. Kami harus benar-benar meluangkan waktu.

 **Pergi ke** _ **Gangnam?**_ **Hanya kau dan aku. Bagaimana?**

Dia membalas dengan cepat.

 **Tentu saja!**

Aku pun mengakhirinya.

 **Oke… kita bicara lagi nanti.**

.

.

.

Karena sudah waktunya istirahat, aku mulai melakukan pencarian di Internet tentang Dr. Terrence Lucas, pria yang jelas-jelas bermusuhan dengan Kyuhyun ketika aku melihat kedua pria itu bersama di jamuan makan malam kemarin. Aku baru saja mengetik nama dokter itu di kotak pencarian ketika telepon di mejaku berdering.

"Kantor Tan Hangeng," jawabku. "Ini Lee Sungmin."

' _Apakah kau serius tentang Gangnam?'_ tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

"Sangat."

Jeda sesaat.

' _Apakah ini saatnya kau memberitahuku bahwa kau akan tinggal bersama kekasih miliunermu dan aku harus pergi?'_

"Apa? Tidak. Apakah kau sudah gila?" Aku memejamkan mata,memahami betapa resahnya Donghae. "Kau terperangkap bersamaku seumur hidup, kau tahu itu."

' _Dan kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan bahwa kita akan pergi ke Gangnam?'_

"Begitulah. Kupikir kita bisa menyesap anggur dari pinggir kolam dan makan dari layanan kamar selama dua hari."

' _Aku tidak yakin berapa banyak uang yang kusumbangkan untuk itu.'_

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun yang membayarnya. Pesawatnya, hotelnya. Kita hanya perlu membayar makanan dan minuman kita." Itu bohong, karena aku berencana untuk membayar semuanya, kecuali transportasi, tetapi Donghae tidak perlu tahu soal itu.

' _Dan dia tidak ikut bersama kita?'_

Aku duduk bersandar di kursiku sambil menatap foto-foto Kyuhyun. Aku sudah merindukannya padahal baru dua jam kami berpisah. "Dia punya pekerjaan di Jepang, jadi dia akan ikut dalam penerbangan kesana dan kembali, tetapi hanya ada kita berdua di _Gangnam_. Kurasa kita membutuhkannya."

' _Ya.'_ Donghae mengembuskan napas dengan keras. _'Aku memang butuh perubahan suasana dan waktu bersama gadis terbaikku.'_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dia akan terbang besok malam pukul delapan."

' _Aku akan berkemas. Apakah kau ingin aku berkemas untukmu juga?'_

"Kau mau melakukannya? Bagus!"

' _Sungmin?'_

"Ya?"

Donghae mendesah, _'Terima kasih karena tahan menghadapi kekacauan yang kuperbuat.'_

"Sudahlah. Kita bicarakan nanti."

Setelah kami menutup telepon, aku menatap telepon itu untuk waktu yang lama, membenci kenyataan bahwa Donghae merasa tidak bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sempurna itu.

Aku pun kembali menatap komputerku. Beberapa artikel tentang Dokter Lucas ada di Web, beserta fotonya,

 _ **Dokter spesialis anak. Umur empat puluh lima tahun. Sudah menikah selama dua puluh tahun.**_

Dengan gugup aku mencari ' **Dokter Terrence Lucas dan istri** '. Dia tidak berambut cokelat panjang. Hal itu membuatku bingung. Kupikir wanita itulah yang menimbulkan masalah di antara mereka.

Aku pun menutup Google dan membuka e-mail ku, dan menemukan berita harian Google tentang "Cho Kyuhyun". Berita hari itu sebagian besar adalah foto-foto Kyuhyun dalam pakaian resmi tanpa dasi, dan aku sendirian di jamuan makan malam kemarin.

Aku mengecilkan kotak e-mail ku, menyingkirkan kehidupan pribadiku dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

Tengah hari menjelang dan aku mulai merasa lapar ketika teleponku berdering. Aku menjawab dengan sapaanku yang biasa.

' _Sungmin?'_ Suara wanita dengan logat asing menyapaku. _'Ini Jessica. Apakah kau punya waktu sebentar?'_

Aku bersender ke kursi dengan waswas. "Satu menit. Ada apa?"

Ia mendesah, lalu berbicara dengan cepat, kata-katanya meluncur dengan terburu-buru. _'Aku duduk di meja di belakang Corinne kemarin malam. Aku bisa mendengar sedikit pembicaraan antara dia dan Kyuhyun selama makan malam.'_

Aku menegang. "Mengungkit-ungkit masalah ketika aku sedang bekerja adalah tindakan yang buruk," kataku dingin. "Aku tidak-"

' _Dia tidak mengabaikanmu.'_

Mulutku terbuka sedetik, dan dia dengan cepat mengisi keheningan.

' _Dia sedang mengendalikannya, Sungmin. Corinne memberikan saran ke mana Kyuhyun bisa mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul karena kau baru di kota ini, tetapi dia melakukannya dengan memainkan permainan kuno ingatkah-kau-dan-aku-pernah-kesana.'_

"Menyusuri jalan kenangan," gerutuku, kini merasa bersyukur aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan lirih Kyuhyun dengan mantannya.

' _Ya,'_ Jessica menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _'Kau pergi karena kau pikir dia mengabaikanmu demi Corinne. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sepertinya berpikir tentang dirimu, mencoba mencegah Corinne membuatmu kesal.'_

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

' _Siapa bilang aku peduli? Aku berutang padamu, Sungmin, karena caraku memperkenalkan diri.'_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Tidak diragukan lagi, aku merasa lebih baik.

' _Ada lagi,'_ lanjut Jessica. _'Dia menyusulmu.'_

Cengkeramanku di gagang telepon mengencang.

' _Pernah ada wanita dalam hidupnya yang mencoba ultimatum seperti itu, Sungmin. Mereka bosan atau mereka menginginkan perhatiannya atau bersikap berlebihan… Jadi mereka pergi dan berharap Kyuhyun mengejar mereka. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya?'_

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa," kataku lirih, karena aku mengenal kekasihku.

' _Ya,'_ Jessica membenarkan. _'Tetapi ketika kau pergi, dia langsung mengejarmu. Dan dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya ketika berpamitan. Dia terlihat…bingung.'_

Karena ia merasa takut. Mataku terpejam sementara aku mengomeli diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Kyuhyun sudah memberitahuku lebih dari satu kali bahwa dia takut aku akan pergi, karena ia tidak kuat memikirkan kemungkinan aku takkan kembali. Apa gunanya aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya sementara tindakanku sering menunjukkan sebaliknya? Apakah mengherankan jika dia belum bisa membuka diri dan menceritakan masa lalunya kepadaku?

Aku harus berhenti melarikan diri. Aku dan Kyuhyun harus bertahan dan berjuang untuk ini, untuk kami, kalau kami ingin punya harapan untuk membuat hubungan kami berhasil.

"Apakah sekarang aku berhutang padamu?" tanyaku datar, membalas lambaian Hangeng ketika ia pergi makan siang.

Jessica mengembuskan napas. _'Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Ibu kami berteman. Kau dan aku akan sering bertemu, Sungmin, dan kuharap kita bisa mencari cara untuk menghindari kecanggungan.'_

"Dengar,Jessica, kalau kau tidak menimbulkan masalah, kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun sendiri, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan."

Ia tertawa lirih. _'Kurasa itulah kesalahanku, aku terlalu hati-hati dan terlalu penurut. Dia harus berusaha denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga… ah, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu satu menit. Aku akan menutup telepon sekarang.'_

"Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan," kataku.

' _Kau juga.'_

.

.

Aku membuka laci bagian bawah dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam dompet. Didorong keinginan agar Kyuhyun juga memikirkanku, aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya tantang keinginan mendadak untuk menguasainya sepenuhnya.

 **Aku rela menyerahkan apa saja untuk memuaskanmu sekarang juga.**

Memikirkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku membuatnya puas… suara liar yang dikeluarkannya saat ia nyaris mencapai puncak…

Aku berdiri, menghapus pesan yang sudah terkirim itu, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam dompet.

Aku pun menghampiri Megumi untuk makan siang bersama. Kami baru saja melangkah ke lobi ketika aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Ketika kami sudah di luar gedung aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan terkejut melihat nama Kyuhyun. Ia meneleponku, bukan mengirimkan balasan pesan kepadaku.

"Permisi sebentar," kataku kepada Megumi sebelum menjawab telepon.

Megumi mengangguk. "Silakan saja."

"Hei," aku menyapa Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

' _Sungmin.'_

Langkahku berhenti sejenak mendengar caranya menggeramkan namaku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Kyuhyun…."

' _Kau menginginkan perhatianku, sekarang kau mendapatkannya. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.'_

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. "Aku tidak bisa. TIdak di sini. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

' _Aku tidak sabar untuk menerima teleponmu.'_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, kami pun bergegas kembali ke kantor.

Kami berhenti di samping lampu merah di seberang gedung _Chofire_ , dan mataku terpaku pada mobil Bentley hitam yang berhenti di depan gedung.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku berubah dingin.

Karena melihat Corinne keluar dari gedung.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengaktifkan kamera, dan memotret. Dengan _zoom_ aku bisa melihat kenapa ia sibuk mengurusi lipstiknya, lipstiknya berantakan. Seolah-olah dikacaukan ciuman penuh gairah.

Lampu berubah hijau. Kami bergerak mengikuti arus. Aku melihat Shindong melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berbicara dengan Corinne sejenak sebelum membuka pintu belakang untuknya. Seketika perasaan dikhianati oleh Shindong dan Kyuhyun terasa begitu besar sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku mengamati tubuh Corinne masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanganku terkepal sementara amarah menerjang diriku. Dari balik air mata amarahku, mobil itu melaju pergi dan menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	3. BAB 3

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **Reflected in You**

 **.**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , OC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya SYLVIA DAY dengan judul yang sama.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

.

.

JOYER

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor ke arah kantor Kyuhyun. Megumi sudah kembali ke kantornya.

Yesung berdiri ketika aku berjalan mendekat ke arah mejanya. "Halo. Sungmin," ia menyapaku sambil meraih teleponnya. "Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau ada di sini."

Dinding kaca kantor Kyuhyun terlihat buram, biasanya bening, sehingga membuatku bertambah resah. "Apakah dia sendirian?"

"Ya, tapi-"

Aku langsung masuk ke kantor Kyuhyun. Mataku memandang sekeliling ruangan dan melihat bantal tergeletak di lantai. Sofa bergeser dari tempatnya.

Aku baru menyadari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka ketika Kyuhyun melangkah ke dalam ruangan, bertelanjang dada. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. Leher serta bagian atas dadanya memerah, sepertinya ia menggosoknya terlalu keras.

Ia terpana ketika melihatku, matanya menggelap sejenak sebelum topengnya yang sempurna dan datar terpasang tanpa kesulitan.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Ming," katanya sambil mengenakan kemeja, kemeja yang berbeda dengan yang di pakainya tadi pagi. "Aku sudah terlambat, aku harus pergi menemui seseorang."

Aku menggenggam dompetku erat-erat. "Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian lengkap, Kyuhyun?"

"Kemejaku kotor," ia mulai mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Ia tidak menatapku ketika ia menjawab, "Ada janji temu mendadak."

 _Benarkah?_ "Kau sudah mandi pagi ini, kenapa kau harus mandi lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya seperti ini?" bentaknya.

Karena membutuhkan jawaban, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku mengeluarkan kemejanya dari keranjang pakaian kotor dan melihat noda lipstik merah di salah satu lengan bajunya. Rasa sakit menghujam dadaku.

Aku menjatuhkan pakaian itu di lantai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun. Sebelum aku muntah dan mulai menangis.

"Sungmin!" tukas Kyuhyun ketika aku berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tanganku memegang kenop pintu ketika ia menangkapku, menyentakkan sikuku. "Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!"

"Apa?"

Aku berputar dan menamparnya dengan begitu kuat sampai kepalanya tersentak ke samping dan telapak tanganku terasa terbakar.

"Sialan," geramnya, mengcengkeram lenganku dan mengguncangku. "Jangan memukulku!"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentakku.

Ia melangkah mundur menjauhiku. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku melihat dia, Kyuhyun."

"Melihat siapa?"

"Corinne!"

Kyuhyun memberengut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memperlihatkan foto itu di depan wajahnya. "Tertangkap basah."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit melihat layar, lalu kerutan di dahinya menghilang. "tertangkap basah melakukan apa?" tanyanya, terlalu lirih.

"Oh, sialan kau!" aku berbalik ke arah pintu dan memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dompet. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu."

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun memukul pintu kaca, menahan pintu tetap tertutup. Ia mengurungku dengan tubuhnya, menunduk dan mendesis di telingaku, "Ya. Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

"Bukankah foto bisa mewakili ribuan kata?" kataku dengan gigi terkatup.

"Jadi Corinne dikasari. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang lucu dengan masalah ini. Malah kupikir aku tidak pernah semarah ini pada wanita. Kau datang ke sini dengan semua tuduhanmu yang tidak masuk akal dan omong kosongmu yang sok benar-"

"Aku memang benar!" Aku berputar dan menyelinap melewati bagian bawah lengannya, memberikan jarak kepada kami. "Aku takkan pernah berselingkuh darimu! Kalau aku ingin tidur dengan orang lain, aku pasti akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu lebih dulu."

Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu dan bersedekap. Kemejanya belum dirapikan dan tetap terbuka di bagian kerah.

"Menurutmu aku berselingkuh?" Nada suaranya tajam dan dingin.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa Corinne ada di sini. Di Chofire. Terlihat seperti itu. Kenapa kantormu terlihat seperti ini. Dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu."

Matanya beralih ke sofa, lalu ke bantal di lantai, dan kembali kepadaku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sini dan terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah kemarin malam, saat kau bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak bersamamu," cetusku. "Dengan genit dia bilang ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang, dan kau meninggalkanku berdiri disana."

"Ya ampun," mata Kyuhyun menyala-nyala. "Jangan ini lagi."

Aku menghapus air mata yang jatuh bergulir di pipiku dengan marah.

Ia mengerang. "Kau pikir aku ikut dengannya karena aku merasa ingin bersamanya dan menjauh darimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Kau meninggalkanku. Kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya."

"Kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu."

Mulutku menganga. "Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja. Nyaris begitu kita tiba, kau kabur. Aku harus mencarimu, dan ketika aku menemukanmu, kau sedang berdansa dengan pria brengsek itu."

"Dongwoon adalah keponakan Kangin!" Aku menganggap Dongwoon sebagai keluargaku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang pasti dia ingin menidurimu."

"Oh, ya ampun. Berhentilah mengelak. Kau sedang berbicang dengan rekan kerjamu, aku merasa canggung berdiri di sana."

"Itulah tempatmu, canggung ataupun tidak!"

Kepalaku tersentak seolah-olah dia menamparku. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku meninggalkanmu saat kantormu mengadakan pesta karena kau berbicara dengan rekan kerjamu, ketika kau menemukanku, aku sedang berdansa dengan Jessica?"

"Aku-" Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau cemburu kepadanya sebelum aku menjelaskan padamu. Aku butuh beberapa menit untuk menjelaskan padanya bertapa seriusnya hubungan kita, dan aku ingin kau bersenang-senang malam itu. Itulah satu-satunya alasan aku ikut dengannya."

"Kau mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian berdua, bukan? Sayang sekali Jessica mengacaukannya."

"Aku ingin kau mendengarnya dariku," kata Kyuhyun kaku.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Menyingkirlah, aku harus kembali bekerja."

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya sebelum kau pergi. Apakah kau percaya aku tidur dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupercayai. Buktinya jelas-"

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun buktinya adalah kau menemukanku dan dirinya bersama dalam keadaan telanjang di tempat tidur." Ia menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat dan mendekatiku. "Apakah kau berpikir aku akan tidur dengannya?"

"Jelaskan noda lipstik di kemejamu, Kyuhyun!"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. "Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan," bisikku.

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu alasan untuk meragukanku."

"Kau memberikan alasannya sekarang, Kyuhyun." Aku mengembuskan napas dengan cepat. "Aku mengerti kau butuh waktu untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalumu. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memaksamu. Tapi rahasia ini adalah rahasia yang menyakitiku, dan itu berbeda. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya yang dingin. "Aku berusaha keras untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, tetapi ketika kau bersikap posesif, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin kau berjuang untukku, aku ingin kau peduli dan tergila-gila padaku. Tetapi sikap posesif tanpa kepercayaan tidak ada artinya. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kita tidak punya apa-apa."

"Kepercayaan itu harus dimiliki kedua belah pihak, Kyuhyun."

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sialan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku sedang memikirkan siapa dirimu sebenanrnya. Tadinya aku yakin kau selalu jujur. Aku mengandalkannya. Sekarang-" aku menggeleng, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menarik tangannya menjauh. Hatiku remuk, hancur. "Aku tidak akan melarikan diri kali ini, tapi kau bisa mendorongku menjauh. Kau mungkin ingin memikirkannya."

Aku pergi dan Kyuhyun tidak menghentikanku kali ini.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.30 ketika telepon dimejaku berdering. Aku menjawab dengan ringkas dan merasa hatiku melonjak ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

' _Kita harus berangkat jam lima, agar bisa sampai di tempat Dr. Jung tepat waktu._

"Oh." AKu lupa tentang terapi itu. Itu adalah terapi pertama kami.

' _Aku akan menjemputmu,'_ lanjutnya serak.

"Aku minta maaf karena mumukulmu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

' _Hanya ada dirimu seorang, Sungmin.'_

"Aku akan siap jam lima nanti." Aku pun langsung menutup telepon itu.

.

.

.

Dr. Jung membuka tutup tabletnya, memegang pena dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan penyebab ketegangan di antara kalian?"

Aku menunggu sesaat, memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk berbicara. Aku tidak terkejut ketika dia diam saja. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan tunangan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya-"

"Mantan tunangan," geram Kyuhyun.

"-aku mengetahui bahwa alasan dia berkencan dengan wanita-wanita berambut cokelat adalah karena wanita itu-"

"Itu bukan kencan."

"-dan aku menangkap basah wanita itu keluar dari kantornya setelah jam makan siang dan terlihat seperti ini-" Aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

"Dia keluar dari gedung," cetus Kyuhyun, "Bukan kantorku."

Aku membuka foto itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Dr. Jung. "Dan masuk ke mobilmu, Kyuhyun!"

"Shindong baru saja memberitahumu sebelum kita kesini bahwa dia melihatnya berdiri di sana, mengenalinya, dan hanya bersikap sopan."

Aku kembali menoleh kepada Dr. Jung dan dia mengembalikan ponselku. "Ketika aku naik ke kantornya, aku menemukannya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan baru selesai mandi, dengan salah satu sofa bergeser dari tempatnya, dan bantal-bantal berserakan dilantai-"

"Satu bantal!"

"-dan noda lipstik di lengan kemejanya."

"Ada puluhan usaha di Chofire," kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Dia bisa saja mengunjungi salah satunya."

"Benar," kataku tak kalah dingin. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku memang melakukannya, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku membawanya ke hotel?"

Aku menarik napas tajam, kebingungan. "Kau masih mempertahankan kamar itu?"

Topeng Kyuhyun terlepas, menunjukan seberkas kepanikan.

Erangan rendah meluncur dari mulutku, rintihan sakit yang membuatku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"Pelan-pelan saja," sela Dr. Jung, sambil menulis dengan cepat. "Aku ingin mundur sejenak. Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Sungmin tentang Corinne?"

"Aku memang berniat memberitahunya," kata Kyuhyun kaku.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," bisikku.

 _Kenapa ia masih mempertahankan kamar itu?_ Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah ia berniat menggunakannya bersama orang lain selain diriku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Dr. Jung kepada kami berdua.

"Aku biasanya meminta maaf," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Dr. Jung mendongak. "Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya."

"Apakah menurutmu Sungmin terlalu menuntut atau mengharapkan terlalu banyak darimu?"

Aku merasakan Kyuhyun menatap sisi wajahku. "Tidak. Dia tidak meminta apa-apa."

"Kecuali kebenaran," koreksiku sambil menoleh menatapnya.

Kami pun terus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Dr. Jung.

"Baiklah. Aku menyarankan agar kalian tidak berhubungan badan dulu selama kita membicarakan masa-"

"Dokter," sela Kyuhyun. "Satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak menyentuhnya adalah kalau aku sudah mati. Cari cara lain untuk memperbaiki kami."

.

.

.

"Aku masih baru dalam hal-hal terapi seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian, setelah kami masuk kembali ke mobil dan melaju ke rumah. "Jadi aku tidak terlalu yakin. Apakah kenyataannya memang sekacau yang kurasakan?"

"Sebenarnya terapinya bisa berlangsung lebih baik," kataku lelah sambil menyandarkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Aku sangat lelah. "Aku sangat ingin mandi dan tidur."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus sebelum tidur."

"Baiklah." Aku menguap. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah malam ini dan bertemu lagi besok?"

Keheningan menjawab saranku. Mata Kyuhyun menatap wajahku. "Kau menutup diri dariku."

"Tidak, aku-"

"Yang benar saja! Kau sudah menuduh dan memutuskan aku bersalah, dan sekarang kau menjauh dariku."

"Aku lelah, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak bisa menghadapi omong kosong sebanyak ini. Aku butuh tidur dan -"

"Aku membutuhkanmu," bentaknya. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?"

"Menurutku kau tidak berselingkuh. Oke? Rahasiamulah yang terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Aku berusaha semampuku dalam hubungan ini dan kau -"

"Menurutmu aku tidak berusaha?" Ia berputar di kursi, sehingga ia menghadapku. "Aku tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini untuk apapun sepanjang hidupku seperti aku berusaha untukmu."

"Kau tidak bisa berusaha untukku. Kau harus berusaha untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak perlu melemparkan omong kosong itu padaku! Aku tidak perlu memperbaiki keahlianku dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain."

Sambil mengerang rendah, aku menyandarkan pipi ke kursi dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Aku lelah bertengkar terus, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin istirahat malam ini."

"Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun bergerak, menangkup tengkukku dengan lembut dan menempelkan bibirnya di keningku. "Kau tidak terasa panas. Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Tidak." Lalu aku sadar, dan aku mengerang.

"Ada apa?" dia menarikku ke pangkuannya, mendekapku. "Ada apa? Apa kau mau ke dokter?"

"Haidku," bisikku, tidak ingin Shindong mendengarnya. "Tidak heran aku sangat lelah dan mudah marah. Hormon-hormonku sedang kacau."

Ia bergeming, setelah satu atau dua detik, aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

Dengan bibir melengkung masam, ia berkata,"Itu pengalaman baru bagiku."

"Kau beruntung. Kau mengalami hal-hal tidak nyaman yang di alami pria yang memiliki kekasih dan istri."

"Aku memang beruntung," Kyuhyun menyapu rambut dari pelipisku. "Dan mungkin, kalau aku benar-benar beruntung, kau akan merasa lebih baik besok dan kembali menyukaiku."

 _Ah, Demi Tuhan_. Hatiku terasa sakit. "Aku menyukaimu sekarang, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tidak suka kau menyimpan rahasia. Itu bisa menghancurkan hubungan kita."

"Jangan biarkan itu terjadi," gumamnya sambil mengelus pipiku dengan ujung jarinya. "Percayalah padaku."

"Kau juga harus percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun membungkuk ke arahku, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibirku. "Tidakkah kau tahu, _angel_?" bisiknya. "Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih kupercayai selain dirimu."

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.


	4. BAB 4

_Disarankan untuk membaca chap sebelumnya jika lupa akan alur ceritanya ^^_

* * *

137darkpinku Present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **Reflected in You**

 **.**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , OC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya SYLVIA DAY dengan judul yang sama.

P.M : All is Sungmin's POV

Ok. Let's check this out !

* * *

.

.

JOYER

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun seiring jeritan yang di redam telapak tangan berkeringat yang membekap mulutku. Beban berat menghalangi napasku sementara tangan lain di jejalkan ke balik gaun tidurku. Kepanikan menyerangku dan aku menggeliat, kakiku menendang-nendang dengan panik.

 _Tidak… Tolong, jangan… Tidak lagi… Jangan lagi…_

Sambil terengah-engah, Kris menyentakkan kakiku sampai terbuka.

 _Hentikan! Menyingkirlah dariku. Jangan sentuh aku. Oh, Tuhan… tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku… jangan sakiti aku…_

Tangan Kris menahanku, mendorong kepalaku ke bantal.

Semakin kuat aku melawan,ia semakin senang. Aku terkesiap, bergeming karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

" _Ya,"_ erang Kris, "… _Kau menyukainya begitu aku berada dalam dirimu… pelacur kecil seksi… kau menyukainya…"_

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, aku terisak gemetar, hidungku di bekap tangannya. Aku melawan lagi… membutuhkan udara… dangat membutuhkan udara…

"Sungmin! Bangun!"

Mataku terbuka oleh suara keras itu. Aku menjauhkan diri dari tangan-tangan yang mencengkeram lenganku, membebaskan diri. Aku bergegas merangkak pergi, dan aku… terjatuh.

Rasa sakit ketika aku jatuh ke lantai membuatku terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Sungmin. Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merangkak ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggendongku dan mendekapku di dadanya. "Ming…"

"Muntah," aku terkesiap, membekap mulutku dengan satu tangan sementara perutku bergemuruh.

"Aku mengerti," Kyuhyun menggendongku dengan langkah cepat dan kuat. Ia membawaku ke toilet dan membuka tutupnya. Ia berlutut di sampingku, menahan rambutku, tangannya yang hangat mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Shh… _angel,"_ gumamnya berulang-ulang. "Tidak apa-apa, kau aman."

Ketika selesai, aku menyiram toilet dan menyandarkan wajahku yang basah karena keringat di lenganku.

" _Baby girl."_

Aku menoleh dan melihat Donghae bersandar di pintu kamar mandi.

Aku melirik jam tangan, dan menyadari saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. "Sedang apa kalian berdua?"

"Aku baru saja pulang," kata Donghae. "Dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang naik."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat cemas, sama seperti wajah Donghae. "Kau pergi ke luar?"

Kyuhyun membantuku berdiri."Sudah kukatakan padamu ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus."

 _Sampai tengah malam?_ "Hal apa?"

"Tidak penting."

Aku melepaskan diri dari pegangannya dan menghampiri westafel untuk menyikat gigi. Rahasia lagi. Berapa banyak rahasia yang dimilikinya?

Donghae muncul di sampingku, matanya menatap mataku di cermin. "Kau sudah lama tidak mengalami mimpi buruk."

Aku menatap matanya yang cemas dan memberitahukan bahwa aku sangat lelah.

Ia meremas bahuku untuk menenangkan. "Kita akan bersenang-senang akhir pekan ini. Kita berdua membutuhkannya. Kau akan baik-baik saja malam ini?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dari tempat duduknya di tepi bak mandi, di sana ia melepaskan sepatunya.

"Itu bukan berarti aku akan pergi," Donghae menempelkan satu ciuman singkat di pelipisku. "Teriak saja kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Setelah Donghae keluar, aku kumur-kumur dan meletakkan sikat gigiku. "Aku ingin mandi."

Kyuhyun menyalakan air, lalu mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Aku melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan melangkah ke bawah _shower_ dengan air hangat. Ia menyusul di belakangku, menyapu rambutku ke samping dan mencium bahuku."Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lebih baik."

Lengannya merangkul pinggangku dengan hati-hati. "Aku… ya ampun, Ming. Apakah kau tadi bermimpi tentang Kris?"

"Mungkin suatu hari kita akan membahas tentang mimipi-mimpi kita, oke?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dengan tajam."Jadi seperti itu?"

"Ya," gumamku."Seperti itu."

Desakkan untuk menangis terasa sangat berlebihan. Seluruh ketegangan hari ini seperti menguap dari tubuhku sementara aku terisak.

" _Angel…"_ Kyuhyun menempel di punggungku, lengannya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. "Jangan menangis. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Bersihkan," bisikku,bersandar padanya,membutuhkan perasaan nyaman dari sikap posesifnya yang lembut. Jemariku bertautan dengan jemarinya di perutku."Bersihkan aku."

"Kau sudah bersih."

Aku menarik napas gemetar, dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Dengarkan aku, Sungmin. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuhmu," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Tidak seorang pun yang bisa mendekatimu. Takkan pernah lagi."

Jemariku mengencang di jemarinya.

"Mereka harus menghadapiku lebih dulu, Ming. Dan itu takkan pernah terjadi."

Kyuhyun meraih sampoku dan aku memejamkan mata. Aku menunggu, ketika jari-jari Kyuhyun memijat kulit kepalaku dan aku mendesah.

"Enak?" tanyanya, suaranya rendah dan serak.

"Selalu."

Aku kecewa ketika ia selesai dengan tugasnya dan pastilah aku mengeluarkan suara penuh penyesalan, karena ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan berjanji, "Aku belum selesai."

Aku mencium aroma sabun mandiku, lalu-

"Kyuhyun."

Aku melengkung ke arah tangannya yang licin karena sabun. Ibu jarinya memijat kedua bahuku dengan lembut, memijatnya dengan tekanan yang tepat. Lalu tangannya mulai bergerak menuruni tulang punggungku… bokongku … kakiku…

"Aku hampir jatuh," kataku linglung, mabuk dalam kenikmatan.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, _angel_. Aku akan selalu menangkapmu."

Aku berbalik menuruti keinginannya dan melihatnya berjongkok di hadapanku, tangannya meluncur di betisku. Aku menangkup rahangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa sangat baik untukku, Kyuhyun," kataku padanya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Walaupun semenit."

Dada Kyuhyun mengembang karena tarikan napas yang cepat dan dalam. Ia menegakkan tubuh, tangannya meluncur menaiki pahaku, sampai ia kembali menjulang di hadapanku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dengan lembut. Dengan ringan. "Aku tahu hari ini sangat kacau. Sialan… bahkan seminggu ini. Semua ini juga sulit bagiku."

"Aku tahu." Aku memeluknya, menempelkan pipiku ke dadanya.

Ereksinya sudah membesar dan mengeras diantara kami. "Sungmin…" Ia berdehem. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Aku menggigit rahangnya dan mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk meremas bokongnya, menariknya lebih dekat kearahku. "Sebagai gantinya, kenapa kau tidak memulainya saja?"

"Bukan itu maksud dari kegiatan ini."

Kyuhyun menempelkan tangan dibagian bawah punggungku sementara kami berjalan dan membuatku mendamba seperti ketika ia meletakkan tangannya diantara kakiku.

" _Well,_ kita bisa membahas ulang, _ace."_

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menangkup sisi leherku, ibu jarinya diselipkan dibawah daguku untuk mengangkatnya. Dan sebelum ia bisa memberitahuku bahwa bercinta bukanlah gagasan yang baik saat ini, aku menggenggam kejantanannya.

Ia menggeram,pinggulnya tersentak. "Sungmin…"

"Sayang sekali kalau kita menyia-nyiakan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengacaukan hubungan kita." Matanya menggelap. "Kalau kau ketakutan ketika aku menyentuhmu, aku bisa gila."

"Kyuhyun, kumohon…"

"Aku yang menentukan waktunya." Perintah dalam suaranya sangat jelas.

Aku otomatis melonggarkan genggamanku pada kejantanannya.

Ia melangkah mundur dan menjauh.

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Terkejut karena dia memancingku setelah menolakku aku mendongak dan napasku tercekat.

Ia mengamatiku dengan mata setengah tertutup seakan ia ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Lidahnya membelai bibirnya dengan santai, seolah-olah mencicipiku. Ketika ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, aku berani bersumpah aku merasakannya di antara kakiku. Aku sangat mengenal tatapan itu, aku tahu betapa liarnya Kyuhyun apabila menginginkanku sebesar itu.

Itu adalah tatapan yang menjeritkan SEKS. Seks keras, dalam, tanpa akhir.

Ia berdiri disisi lain bilik pancuran, kakinya membuka, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak berirama sementara tangannya membelai ereksinya dengan belaian panjang dan pelan.

"Ya ampun…" desahku takjub."Kau sangat seksi."

Tangannya yang bebas terangkat pelan ke perutnya, membelainya, membuatku iri. "Apa kau bisa mencapai puncak hanya dengan mengamatiku?"

Aku pun sadar. Ia takut menyentuhku secara seksual begitu cepat setelah mimpi burukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Matanya terpejam seolah-olah kata-kata itu terlalu berlebihan baginya. Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, kekuatan tekadnya membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Ia menggenggam ereksinya sendiri. Meremasnya, membuat wajahnya memerah dan membuatku merapatkan pahaku. Satu kali.. dua kali.. ia mengerang serak penuh kenikmatan yang membuatku meneteskan air liur.

Tangannya semakin cepat,meluncur naik-turun berirama pada ereksinya. Ia tampak sangat jantan.

Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa nyeri di puncak payudaraku, lalu menangkup payudaraku dan meremasnya.

"Itu dia, sayang. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kulakukan padamu. Tatap aku, Sungmin." Ia tidak tampak malu, dan itu sangat menggairahkan. "Aku tidak ingin mencapai puncak tanpa dirimu. Aku ingin kau bersamaku."

Sambil menatap matanya, aku membiarkan tanganku meluncur di seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengamati gerakannya, untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya liar.

Ia mulai memberitahuku apa yang diinginkannya dengan suaranya yang serak dan seksi itu : _Sentuh dirimu sendiri… apakah kau basah? Desakkan jarimu kedalam tubuhmu… Apakah kau merasakan betapa rapatnya dirimu? Panas, kencang, dan lembut untuk diriku… Kau sangat seksi… Sangat seksi… Kejantananku begitu keras sampai terasa sakit… Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku akan mencapai puncak begitu keras untukmu…_

"Kyuhyun." Aku terkesiap, jemariku melakukan gerakan melingkar cepat, pinggulku mendesak ke arah sentukanku.

"Aku bersamamu," kata Kyuhyun serak, tangannya mengusap kejantanannya dengan sangat cepat dan sangat keras untuk mecapai orgasmenya.

Aku berteriak merasakan sentakan pertamaku, kakiku gemetar. Telapak tanganku menempel di kaca untuk menjaga keseimbangan, klimaks itu membuat ototku melemah. Kyuhyun menerjangku saat itu juga, mencengkeram pinggulku dengan cara yang menyatakan keserakahan dan kepemilikan, jemarinya meregang karena resah.

"Sungmin!" ia menggeram, sementara semburan puncak gairahnya mengenai perutku. "Sialan."

Kyuhyun menunduk ke arahku, menggigit daerah lembut diantara leher dan bahuku, gigitan tidak menyakitkan yang menyatakan besarnya kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Erangannya bergetar ditubuhku dan ia mencapai puncak dengan keras berkali-kali di perutku.

.

.

.

Jam enam lewat keesokan paginya aku menyelinap keluar dari kamar tidur. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Itu adalah kejadian langka, karena biasanya aku tidak pernah bangun sebelum Kyuhyun bangun. Aku bisa menatapnya tanpa perlu takut Kyuhyun merasa gelisah.

Aku bejalan menyusuri koridor ke arah ruang duduk utama yang terbuka.

Aku sedang berada di dapur dan menunggu kopi diseduh ketika Donghae bergabung bersamaku. Ia berjalan masuk dan terlihat luar biasa dalam sebuah sweater, rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi, _baby girl,"_ gumamnya sambil mencium pelipisku ketika ia berjalan melewatiku.

"Kau bangun pagi."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Donghae mengeluarkan dua cangkir dari lemari, lalu krim dari kulkas. Ia membawa semua itu ke dekatku dan mengamatiku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Aku bersikeras ketika ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Kyuhyun mengurusku."

"Oke, tapi apakah semuanya memang baik-baik saja kalau dialah alasanmu merasa tertekan sampai mengalami mimpi buruk?"

Aku mengisi kedua cangkir itu untuk kami berdua, menambah gula kecangkirku dan krim ke cangkir kami berdua. Sementara aku melakukannya, aku memberitahunya tentang Corrine dan jamuan makan malam, lalu pertengkaranku dengan Kyuhyun tentang kemunculan Corrine di gedung Chofire.

Donghae berdiri dengan pinggul disandarkan ke meja, pergelangan kakinya disilangkan, dan sebelah lengannya merangkul dadanya. Ia menyesap kopi. "Tidak ada penjelasan, hah?"

Aku menggeleng, merasakan beban karena sikap diam Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau mengubah topik pembicaraan begitu saja?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Itu cerita sepihak."

"Apakah kau akan selalu berpikir bahwa dia mungkin akan selalu menyimpan rahasia darimu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menurunkan cangkir. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, dia adalah pria dua puluh delapan tahun dan anak dari orang yang terlibat dalam penggelapan dana yang kemudian bunuh diri, dan dia kebetulan memiliki sebagian besar Seoul." Sebelah alisnya terangkat menantang. "Pikirkan ini. Apakah kedua hal itu tidak berhubungan?"

Aku menunduk menatap cangkirku, menyesap kopiku, dan tidak mengakui bahwa aku pernah memikirkan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun menipu uang orang-orang, karena rasanya lebih menantang bisa mendapatkan apa yang dimilikinya secara sah."

"Dengan semua rahasia yang dimilikinya, apakah kau yakin kau mengenalnya cukup baik untuk menilainya seperti itu?"

Aku yakin dengan jawabanku. "Ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Donghae mengangkat bahu, dan ia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Di antara semua perangkap kematian," kata Donghae, "yang ini sangat mewah."

Aku menggeleng sementara aku berjalan mendahuluinya memasuki kabin pesawat jet pribadi Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak akan mati. Terbang lebih aman daripada mengemudikan mobil."

"Dan apakah kau pikir industri penerbangan tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk statistik itu?"

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memukul bahunya sambil tertawa, lalu melirik interior pesawat yang luar biasa mewah dan merasa takjub. Aku pernah melihat banyak pesawat pribadi, tetapi seperti biasa, Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilakukan sedikit orang.

Seorang awak kabin mengambil ranselku dan Donghae, lalu memberi isyarat kepada kami agar duduk di dalah satu rangkaian kursi yang memiliki meja. "Tuan Cho akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit," katanya. "Untuk sementara, apakan Anda ingin minum?"

"Air putih untukku." Aku melirik jam tanganku. Saat itu baru jam setengah delapan lewat sedikit.

" _Bloody Mary,_ " kata Donghae , "kalau kalian punya."

Si awak kabin tersenyum. "Kami punya segalanya."

Donghae melihat tatapanku. "Apa? Aku belum makan malam. Jus tomat bisa menahan rasa laparku sampai kita makan, dan alkoholnya dapat membantu obat mabuk udaraku bekerja lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa," protesku.

Aku berpaling dan menatap keluar jendela, dan otakku terpaku pada Kyuhyun, seperti biasa. Ia bersikap diam sepanjang hari. Dan ketika hariku berakhir pukul lima, ia menelpon untuk memberitahuku bahwa Shindong akan mengantarku pulang sendiri, lalu mengantarku dan Donghae ke bandara, dan ia akan menemui kami disana.

"O-oh," Donghae bersenandung, ketika si awak kabin membawakan minuman kami. "Raut wajahmu itu."

"Ada apa dengan waut wajahku?"

"Raut wajah yang menunjukkan tekanan. Kau ingin membicarakannya?"

Aku baru akan menjawab ketika Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia terlihat muram dan memegang koper dengan satu tangan dan ransel dengan tangan lain. Setelah menyerahkan tasnya kepada awak kabin, ia berhenti disampingku dan Donghae, mengangguk kepada teman serumahku, lalu membelai pipiku dengan punggung jarinya. Lalu ia pun pergi, menyelinap kedalam kabin di bagian belakang pesawat dan menutup pintu.

Aku memberengut. "Suasana hatinya suka berubah-ubah."

"Beri dia oral seks, itu adalah jaminan untuk perbaikan hati."

"Dasar pria."

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Aku hanya memutar mataku dengan malas. Donghae pun mengeluarkan obat mabuknya dan meminumnya.

"Kau mau mengurusnya?"

"Tidak yakin. Aku mungkin akan membaca."

Donghae mengangguk. "Mungkin lebih aman untuk kewarasanmu."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Donghae mendengkur lirih dikursinya yang diturunkan, telinganya ditutup headphone.

Mengamatinya sebentar, lalu aku bangkit dan pergi ke kabin yang dimasuki Kyuhyun tadi. Aku hendak mengetuk, lalu mengurungkan niat. Ia sudah menutup diri dariku ditempat lain, aku tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukannya sekarang.

Ia mendongak ketika aku masuk, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihat kemunculanku yang mendadak. Ia duduk sambil mendengarkan seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara kepadanya melalui _skype_. Setelah melirikku sekilas, ia kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

Aku mulai melepaskan pakaian.

Baju atasanku terlepas lebih dulu, diikuti sandal dan celana jinsku. Wanita tadi terus berbicara, tetapi mata Kyuhyun menatapku, panas dan tajam.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya besok pagi," sela Kyuhyun berbicara kepada wanita di laptop nya lalu mematikan sambungan tersebut tepat sebelum bra ku mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aku yang mengalami PMS," kataku, "tapi suasana hatimu yang berubah-ubah."

Kyuhyun menarik braku kepangkuannya dan duduk bersandar di kursi, menumpangkan sikunya di lengan kursi dan menautkan jemarinya. "Dan kau memberikan pertunjukkan _striptease_ untuk memperbaiki suasana hatiku?"

"Ha! Pria memang mudah di tebak. Donghae menyarankan agar aku memberimu oral seks untuk membuatmu bahagia. Tidak, jangan senang dulu. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Aku mengaitkan jari di bagian pinggang celana dalamku dan berdiri bertopang tumit. Aku harus memujinya karena tetap menatap mataku, bukan bagian dadaku. "Menurutku kau berhutang padaku, _ace_. Banyak. Tidakkah menurutmu aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang penuh pengertian dalam situasi ini?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat.

"Maksudku, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan," lanjutku, "kalau kau datang ke apartemenku dan melihat mantan kekasihku berjalan keluar sambil menyelipkan ujung kemejanya ke balik celana. Lalu ketika kau naik keatas, kau melihat sofaku berantakan dan aku baru selesai mandi."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. "Kita berdua tidak mau melihat apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Jadi kita berdua setuju bahwa aku sudah bersikap luar biasa dalam situasi yang luar biasa ini." Aku bersedekap. "Kau sudah menyatakan dengan sangat jelas bagaimana kau ingin menghukumku. Lalu bagaimana kau akan menghadiahiku?"

"Apakah aku yang memilih?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda, matanya terlihat gelap.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak."

Ia meletakkan braku di _keyboard-_ nya dan berdiri dari kursi dengan gerakan santai. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan, _angel_?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti besungut-sungut sebagai awalnya."

"Bersungut-sungut?" Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung menahan senyum. " _Well_ , aku terbangun tanpa dirimu, dan sekarang aku harus melewati dua pagi lagi dalam keadaan yang sama."

Aku menurunkan tangan ke sisi tubuhku dan menghampirinya, menempelkan tanganku di dadanya. "Apakah hanya itu alasannya?"

"Sungmin."

Aku menunduk, tahu bahwa suaraku menyiratkan sesuatu, Kyuhyun terlalu tajam.

Kyuhyun menangkup rahangku, mendongakkan kepalaku, dan menatap wajahku. "Bicaralah padaku."

"Aku merasa kau menarik diri."

Geraman rendah bergetar di udara di antara kami. "Banyak yang sedang kupikirkan. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak memikirkanmu."

"Aku merasakannya, Kyuhyun. Ada jarak diantara kita yang tadinya tidak ada."

Tangannya meluncur menuruni leherku. "Tidak ada jarak. Kau mengendalikanku sepenuhnya, Sungmin." Cengkeramannya mengencang sedikit. "Apakah kau tidak bisa merasakan itu?"

Aku menarik napas cepat dan tajam. Keresahan membuat debar jantungku berpacu.

"Kadang-kadang," katanya serak sambil menatapku dengan tajam, "aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas."

Keadaan hening untuk waktu yang lama, hanya diisi bunyi napasnya. Aku merasakannya berperang melawan emosinya dan bertanya-tanya emosi apa itu, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia begitu resah.

Ia melepaskan ketegangannya sambil mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Apa yang kau butuhkan, Sungmin?"

"Kau, tinggi di angkasa."

Tangannya meluncur dibahuku dan meremas, lalu membelai lenganku. Jemarinya ditautkan dengan jemariku dan ia menempelkan pelipisnya ke pelipisku. "Ada apa denganmu, seks, dan sarana transportasi?"

"Aku akan menerima apa pun yang bisa kudapat darimu." Kataku padanya mengulang kata-katanya yang pernah ia katakan padaku. "Mungkin aku baru bisa melakukannya akhir pekan depan, karena haid."

"Sialan."

"Begitulah."

Kyuhyun meraih jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke sekililing tubuhku dan menuntunku keluar dari kabin.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun," tanganku mencengkeram seprai di bawahku, punggungku melengkung sementara Kyuhyun menahan pinggulku di ranjang dan menggerakkan lidahnya di bawah perutku.

Aku sudah mencapai klimaks dua kali, hanya dengan melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang gelap di antara kakiku dan dari mulutnya yang sangat ahli. Celana dalamku sudah rusak, benar-benar rusak karena tangan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku sudah siap." Aku mendesakkan jari-jariku ke rambutnya, merasakan akar rambutnya yang lembap. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan diri.

"Aku yang memutuskan apakah kau siap atau belum."

"Aku ingin kau di dalam…" Pesawat tiba-tiba berguncang lalu tenang, membuatku dalam keadaan tanpa bobot hanya merasakan belaian mulut Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!"

Aku gemetar ketika mencapai klimaks sekali lagi, tubuhku melengkung karena ingin merasakan Kyuhyun di dalam diriku.

"Sekarang kau sangat sensitif." Kyuhyun mendongak dan menjilat bibir. "Kau mencapai klimaks dengan sangat keras."

Aku terkesiap. "Akan lebih keras lagi kalau kau ada di dalamku."

"Akan kuingat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku sedikit kesakitan," bantahku. "Aku punya waktu berhari-hari untuk memulihkan diri."

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri. "Tidak, Sungmin."

Kebingunganku yang disebabkan orgasme memudar mendengar nada keras dalam suaranya. Aku menopang tubuhku dengan siku dan mengamati Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pakaian, gerakkannya cepat, praktis, dan anggun.

"Aku yang memilih," aku mengingatkannya.

Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan rompi, dasi dan mansetnya. Suaranya terlalu tenang ketika ia bertanya, "Kau benar-benar ingin memainkan kartu itu, _angel_?"

"Kalau itu yang harus dilakukan."

"Butuh lebih daripada itu untuk membuatku menyakitimu dengan sengaja." Kemeja dan celana panjangnya menyusul dengan lebih lambat, pertunjukkan _striptease_ yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada pertunjukkan tadi. "Bagi kita, rasa sakit dan kenikmatan adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh setelah mendorong celana dalamnya ke bawah, lalu berlutut di kaki ranjang dan merangkak kearahku seperti macan yang hendak mencengkeram mangsa. "Kau merasa sakit tanpa aku di dalammu. Kau akan mengatakan apa saja agar aku berada di sana."

"Ya."

Ia menjulang di atasku, memiringkan kepala, menurunkan mulutnya dan dengan lembut membelai bibirku dengan ujung lidah. "Kau mendambakannya. Kau merasa hampa tanpanya."

"Ya, sialan." Aku mencengkeram pinggulnya, melengkung ke atas untuk mencoba merasakan tubuhnya di tubuhku. Aku merasa paling dekat dengannya ketika kami bercinta, dan aku membutuhkan kedekatan itu sekarang, ingin merasa bahwa kami baik-baik saja sebelum menghabiskan akhir pekan secara terpisah.

"Kau merasa sedikit kesakitan ketika aku mendesak masuk dalam-dalam, dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk itu….. kau begitu rapat dan kencang, sementara aku membuatmu merasa penuh. Kadang-kadang aku kehilangan kendali dan bersikap kasar, dan aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk menyakitimu dengan sengaja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku menginginkanmu," desahku sambil menggesekkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya tanpa malu.

"Belum." Kyuhyun bergerak, mendesak dengan lembut ke tubuhku, membuka diriku sementara ia bergerak masuk. Aku menggeliat-geliat karena desakkannya, tubuhku menolak. "Kau belum siap."

"TIduri aku. Ya ampun… tiduri saja aku!"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebuah tangannya ke bawah dan mencengkeram pinggulku, menahan usahaku yang liar untuk mendorong tubuhku ke atas dan menerima lebih banyak dirinya.

Aku melawan pegangannya. Kukuku menusuk bokongnya dan aku menariknya ke arahku. Aku tidak peduli apabila rasanya menyakitkan. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mendesak masuk, kurasa aku bisa gila. "Berikan padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan ke rambutku, mencengkeramnya dan menahanku sesuai keinginannya. "Tatap aku."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Tatap aku!"

Aku berhenti bergerak mendengar nada memerintah dalam suaranya. Aku manatapnya, perasaan frustasiku menguap sementara aku melihat perubahan perlahan dan pasti di wajahnya.

Raut wajahnya menegang lebih dulu, seolah-olah ia kesakitan. Kerutan menghiasi alisnya. Bibirnya terbuka terkesiap, dadanya mulai naik-turun karena napas yang berat. Rahangnya mulai berkedut, otot-ototnya berdenyut liar. Kulitnya semakin panas membakar diriku. Tetapi yang membuatku takjub adalah matanya yang tajam dan kerapuhan yang berkelebat seperti asap.

Denyut nadiku berpacu merespons perubahan dalam dirinya. Kasur bergerak ketika ia menopangkan kakinya di sana, tubuhnya menguatkan diri…..

"Sungmin." Ia tersentak, lalu mulai mencapai klimaks, menyemburkan kenikmatannya yang panas ke dalam tubuhku. Erangannya bergetar di tubuhku, tubuhnya mendesak makin dalam. "Ahh… ya ampun."

Selama itu ia menatapku, menunjukkan wajahnya kepadaku sementara ia biasanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Aku melihat apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan padaku, penegasan yang ingin diberikannya….

 _Tidak ada jarak apapun diantara kami._

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggul, menikmati sisa orgasmenya, menumpahkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhku, membasahiku sehingga tidak ada rasa sakit atau halangan. Ia melepaskan pinggulku dan membiarkanku mendesak ke atas, membiarkan aku mencari tekanan sempurna supaya aku bisa mencapai pelepasan. Dengan mata yang masih menatapku, ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Satu demi satu, ia mengangkat lenganku ke atas kepala, menahanku.

Ditahan di kasur oleh cengkeramannya, berat tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya yang masih keras, aku benar-benar berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mulai mendesak, mengusap tubuhku yang gemetar dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan berdenyut. Menguasaiku. Memilikiku.

"Chofire," bisiknya, ,mengingatkanku pada kata amanku.

Aku mengerang sementara tubuhku gemetar ketika aku mencapai klimaks, mengencang dan meremas, mencengkeram tubuh Kyuhyun dengan rakus.

"Kau merasakannya?" Lidah Kyuhyun membelai daun telingaku, napasnya terasa keras dan lembap. "Kau menguasaiku. Di mana jaraknya, _angel?_ "

Selama tiga jam berikutnya, tidak ada jarak apa pun.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini ^^


End file.
